A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to smart super-distribution of rights-protected digital content. More particularly, the invention relates to distribution of rights-protected digital content between communication terminals such that the receiving terminal receives the digital content in a preferred format.
B. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication technology continues to develop, fueled by user demand for ever more powerful capabilities and features. One such area of development is with digital content, such as digital audio, video, and software applications (such as games). As mobile terminals become more sophisticated with more powerful processors and larger memories, and service providers build larger and faster networks, content providers devote resources to develop more sophisticated content. As content providers invest resources in developing content to meet user demand, they also become concerned about receiving equitable compensation from the users of the content and protecting their content investments from unauthorized copying and distribution. Thus, standards for content security and digital rights management (DRM) are being developed to meet these concerns.
In one version, shown in FIG. 1 and known as the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) Version 1.O “separate delivery” model, a content object 102 and a rights object 104 are delivered separately to a second terminal 106. Currently, in cases where one mobile user forwards a content object to another mobile user (instead of downloading the content object directly from a site like a mobile operator storefront) the content object 102 is forwarded directly from a first terminal 108 to the second terminal 106. The user of the second terminal 106 requests the rights object 104 from the network. The content object 102 is encrypted and, thus, unusable without the rights object 104. A decryption key is delivered with the rights object 104 enabling use of the content object 102. The content object 102 can be freely forwarded between terminals. However, the rights object 104 can not be forwarded between terminals. The rights object 104 must be purchased separately in order to use the content object 102. This model allows for free copying and distribution, or “super-distribution”, of the rights-protected digital content object 102 between terminals, while providing a means for charging for use of the content.
However, an issue with super-distribution is the large number of terminal types available on the market, with the terminal types having different format capabilities. For instance, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handheld PCs with wireless communication capabilities are available from multiple manufacturers. Audio/video decoders, operating systems, display sizes, display resolutions, and color capabilities all vary between the various terminal types. A content object that is compatible with one terminal may not be compatible with the receiving terminal, or there may be a version of the content object in a different format that would work better or have additional features. Thus, there is a need for a system and method that allows super-distribution of rights-protected digital content such that the receiving terminal receives the digital content in a preferred format.
Further, users generally do not want to concern themselves with such issues as knowing the type or capabilities of their terminals, or selecting format types for content for their terminals. Thus, there is also a need for a system and method of super-distribution of rights-protected digital content that is seamless to the sender and the receiver of the content, allowing the sender and receiver to feel like the content has been forwarded directly from the sender to the receiver without regard to selection of a preferred format for the content.